Episode 4743 (8 November 2013)
Ian is visited by the police who remind him about giving evidence at Max’s trial next week. Ian’s jittery, to Lucy and Peter’s concern, but claims he’ll be there. Peter tells Lucy that Denise has a right to know the truth, but she says no. Peter’s concerned to find Ian crouched in the kitchen in Scarlett’s, his head in his hands. Later, Ian tells Carl the police visited him and he doesn’t think he can give evidence. Carl talks menacingly about hospital food, making it clear Ian is in trouble if he doesn’t lie. Peter finds Lauren in the playground in tears. She pleads that if there is anything Peter can do to help Max, he must do it. Peter considers ringing the police, then discovers Ian booking a cottage retreat for the family. Peter chastises Ian for considering running away. Ian tells Peter he either gives evidence or ends up in hospital. Peter takes money from the chip shop till and goes to see Carl at the B&B. Peter tries to placate Carl with £500, warning him that Ian will crumble under cross examination in court. Carl takes the money, and tells Peter he’ll think about it. Later on the Square, David bumps into Carl, who drops his wallet. David notices Carl’s knuckles are bloody. On the market, David notes Peter’s stall is unattended, and is shocked to find Peter down an alley, bloodied and bruised. Lauren’s horrified when loan sharks knock on the door and demand £1,000 by tomorrow morning. Kirsty confesses she borrowed from a loan shark to pay Max’s legal fees. Lauren admits she visited Max yesterday and he thinks he’ll be found guilty. Kirsty’s upset Max didn’t request to see her. Kirsty asks for an advance on her stall wages, tries to win money on scratch cards and even contemplates stealing from the stall. Carl offers to buy her a drink, she refuses. Bianca returns and dismisses Kirsty from the stall. Kirsty asks for more shifts in the Vic and bats off Carl’s repeated advances. Lauren rings Jake for support after eyeing up alcohol in the Minute Mart. Abi thinks it’s best if Kirsty leaves, Kirsty goes to Carl. He’s busy bandaging his hand and pleased she’s had a change of heart. Kirsty declares Max can rot in prison and kisses Carl. The Spraggan and Butcher kids continue to bicker. TJ and Rosie are sleeping in the living room. Carol asks David if he’s leaving soon, David reports Bianca’s asked him to stay. Bianca gives Terry some of the cash David gave her to have his taxi serviced. David thinks Terry’s only after money and wants Carol to tackle Bianca while he takes on Terry. Terry introduces himself to Sadie, who’s standoffish, and complains to Roxy about the grumpy mechanic servicing his taxi – Phil. David approaches Terry in the Vic. Terry gives a speech about not being a freeloader, insisting he loves Bianca, but David’s unconvinced. Bianca reassures Carol that Terry is ‘The One’. Carol seems placated and she tells David that if he’s staying they need to help make the family work. David agrees, but tries to stir up trouble by letting One Direction obsessed Rosie play with Tiffany’s stuff. David’s disappointed when Terry breaks up the fight, insists the kids need to learn to live with each other, then drags them to the war memorial to clean off graffiti. Patrick’s outraged to discover the war memorial is covered in graffiti. He tries to get Sadie, Lauren and Abi to help but everyone’s too busy. He decides to clean if off himself and is grateful when Terry stops to help and later returns with the whole Butcher/Spraggan clan. Credits Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes